Asessin Creed El Último Asesino
by Delta Ganz
Summary: esta es mí primera historia en Fanfiction


capitulo 1 _ Me olamo Altair_

Equestria un mundo de paz y armonía, gobernada por las princesas Celestia , monarca del Sol, su trabajo es traer el día, y la princesa Luna, monarca de la Luna, su trabajo es traer la noche y cuidar el sueño de sus súbditos.

Pero algo las inquietaban, una predicción, un enemigo futuro cuyo poder es tan grande que ni siquiera ellas junto con los elementos podrian hacerle un rasguño, pero también decia sobre un pony, con habilidades que nadie podria imaginar y poderes gigantescos, se enfrentaria a esta oscuridad para traer paz al mundo, y sera reconocido como el asesino con la habilidad magica divina , la vista de aguila.

Durante 1200 años Celestia estubo buscando ese pony, en distintos pueblos y granjas, pero jamas lo encontro. Y ubiera seguido si no ubiera encontrado algo mas de la predicción que decia" El asesino, cuyo poder es sagrado, se levantara cuando el eclipse del 380 se libere y volvera a nacer este heroe". Eso hizo que Luna y Celestia tubieran que esperar a que el héroe se levante antes que esa oscuridad venga.

años después

Pasaron muchas cosas, Luna sucumbió a la oscuridad convirtiéndose en Nigmare Moon que fue derrotada por las representaciones de los elementos, El despertar de Discord y la reformulación de este, y la boda de Shinn Armor con la princesa Mi Amore Cadence, y la lucha con Crisalys.

Pero no nos centramos en ellos sino en un pony, pero no uno cualquiera, este pony era un semental de 18 años, Melena gris brillante, su crin blanca con puntas negras, ojos de color rojo sangre, su cuite marck era el simbolo del credo de asesinos, vestia una camisa blanca, un saco negro, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unos zapatos marrones, este pony era Altair Blachat, de dia es un pony cualquiera que trabaja en la granja de los Appel, pero, de noche es conocido como alcon nocturno, un asesino que ayuda a los ponys inocentes y encarcela a los bandidos.

En este preciso momento esta caminando hacia su trabajo con una expresión basia, mientras que los demas ponys se alejaban de su camino con expresiones extrañadas, el porqué es fácil, el es el único pony de ponyville que nunca tubo amigos, ni Pinki Pai pudo sacarle una sonrisa o algana expresión alegre, de echó, el es el único pony en , supuestamente, no ser amigo de Pinki ni de nadie. Se preguntaran la razon y esa es porque Altair nunca tubo familia, cuando nació sus padres lo abandonaron a su suerte en el bosque Everfree, el sobrevivió gracias a un pony viejo que lo trato como un hijo, pero solo al pasar unos años el pony murio asesinado, tubo que madurar a los 5 años y robar para poder comer, nunca pudo jugar con otros, y leia en la biblioteca para no perder sus estudios ya que no iba a la escuela, a los 12 el pudo entrar a la granja Apple para trabajar, y desde ahí hasta la actualidad nadie supo porque el era asi

Altair: que molestia, porque no se callan y dejan de joder a la gente ( decia pasando a un lado de donde habia un show de música)* no se como voy a soportarlo más, no se si hago un buen trabajo y gracias a esa maldita Twilight no podre leer solo en las tardes como antes, desearia morir pero por desgracia cada vez que intento suisidarme me regenero asi como así, sin mencionar que no soy unicornio *

Altair llevaba pensando el poque de su regeneración hasta que llego a su trabajo

Dos horas después

AJ( Apple Jack): muy bien es hora del almuerzo

Apple-Altair: siiiiiiii!!

Altair:jm ( volteo de nuevo a un arbol para golpearlo)

AJ: (Suspiro) ahh Altair, deja eso y ven a comer vamos, es ya son 5 años desde que no comes con nosotros, todos los Apple deben comer bien

Altair: por eso como cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita yo soy un Blachat no un Apple entiendes

AJ: pero...( se calló ya que este le dio una mirada que ni el mismo Satanás quisiera ver ) okey...

Altair siempre no aceptó que le llamarán Apple, porque el dice que no necesita una familia ni amigos ya que eso lo volvería inserbible

después de cinco horas

Altair estaba caminando hacia la salida de la granja para recibir su pago, al llegar estaba Apple Jack en la salida con cinco yeguas, estás eran las amigas de Apple Jack

Raibow Dash, la pegaso más rápida de todo ponyville, tiene la melena celeste, la crin arcoiris, además de que es la representante del elemento de la lealtad, vestía un conjunto deportivo de color negro con dos raya de color blanco y Rojo

Rarity, la unicornio modista, tiene melena blanca perla, crin morado, elemento de la generosidad, vestía una camisa de color morado con flores rosadas, unos pantalones negros largos y accesorios

Pinki Pai, la terrestre fiestera y más molesta de todo ponyville, elemento de la risa aunque debería ser elemento de la molestia, melena rosado fuerte, crin rosado un poco más oscuro, vestía una remera de mangas cortas, unos pantalones cortos azules

Flutershi, la pegaso cuidadora, elemento de la amabilidad, melena amarillo crema, crin rosada, vestía una playera blanca con tres mariposa , unos pantalones cortos que llegan hasta sus rodillas

Twilight, la estudiante estrella de la princesa Celestia, elemento de la magia, melena morado lavanda, crin azul con dos franjas rosadas una más oscuro que la otra, vestía un conjunto de estudiante

Twilight: sería un placer pero vinimos solo para venir a decirte algo

AJ: a si cubito de azúcar y que es?

Altair: Apple porfavor me das mí pago que tengo prisa

AJ: que ah ya aqui ten

Twilight: vinimos porque la princesa Celestia no envío a una misión en Canterlot

AJ: qué?!

Raibow: pues no sabemos que es

Pinki: HUY HUY HUY HUY YA SE YA SE SEGURO QUE SERA ORGANIZAR UNA FIESTA SI SI SI SI!!!!!

Altair: Mejor me voy

Rarity: ( mira a Altair) pero que es eso, eso no combina para nada, eso es un crimen contra la moda

Altair: y ves en mí cara que me importa, yo me visto como se me da la gana

Rarity:( se pone en medio del camino) no puedo permitir eso

AJ: Rarity ya déjalo está muy ocupado

Rarity: pero es que no puedo permitir que el vista asi, no señor, voy a arreglar esto ( poniendo una mano en su camisa)

Altair: pon una mano más y te arrancaré tus dos brazos y veremos cómo una diseñadora puede confeccionar algo sin sus brazos ( lo decía con una mirada que dice " si sigues así te torturare" )

Raibow: hey cálmate amigo

AJ: Rarity mejor déjalo

Rarity: hey, no puedo permitir que alguien camine así, porfavor déjame ayudarte ( intenta poner su otra mano en mí prenda pero yo sostengo su mano con fuerza)

Altair: mí última advertencia

Raibow: Hey dejala ( vuela hacia el )

Raibow intenta golpearlo pero Altair mueve su cabeza haciendo que el golpe le dé a Rarity

Rarity: Auch ( se decía al recibir el golpe)

Chicas: Rarity!!

Roabow: Maldito ( intenta golpearlo pero no le atinada)

Justo cuando ella fallo un golpe cace su brazo y la azote al suelo

Altair: les digo esto no me molesten y no las lastimare

Altair se fue del lugar, ante la atenta mirada de Apple Jack que lo miraba con preocupada ya que lastimó a dos de sus amigas

1 hora Después

**_PoV Twilight_**

Rarity: es muy poco caballeroso, ¿Como se atreve a lastimar a una dama?

Raibow: cuando lo vea lo voy a...( fue callada por Apple Jack)

AJ: ni lo intentes ni siquiera en 1000 años podrias derrotarlo es mejor dejarlo solo

Twilight: porque lo defiendes y quien es primero que nada

AJ: él es el único a quien pinki pai nunca pudo hacer reír, él es la estrella negra de ponyville, Altair Blachak un pony que no es para nada normal

Twilight: por qué lo dices?

AJ: les contare lo que descubrí...yo era una potrilla de la edad de Apple Bloom cuando lo conoci, él era todo menos infeliz, siempre con una sonrisa y una felicidad capaz de igualar a la de Pinki, hasta que cumplio 5 años, yo traia un pai de manzana para celebrar su cumpleaños número 5, pero lo que me encontré fue aterrorizante, encotre guardias reales y detectives , le pregunté a uno que pasaba y no me gusto lo que escuche...

**_Flash Back_**

AJ: señor que acaba de ocurrir?

guardia: niña mejor que te apartes, esto es una escena del crimen, un pony ladron mato a los dueños de la caza y luego se lo encontré muerto con un tajo en la garganta, suponemos que fue el niño, y ahora lo estamos buscando, dejo huellas que dirigen directo hacia el bosque everfree

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

AJ: no lo encontraron y supusieron que estaba muerto, pero lo veia robando con una nueva cuite Marck, mucha veces lo eh visto robando para sobrevivir hasta que cumplio 12 años y le permitieron trabajar en la granja hasta la actualidad. Una vez lo segui sin que se diera cuenta para ver donde dormía y...lo que vi era muy triste que les destrozaria el corazón...el dormia al lado de la tumba de sus padres...el encargado del cementerio dijo que si el estuviera en su lugar haria lo mismo

.

.

.

Silencio, era lo único que se podia escuchar, la historia que les conto Apple Jack dejo muda a las chicas, jamas pensaron que ella conociera eso de la "estrella negra"como se lo conocía

**_Continuará_**


End file.
